


Do You Want Me (Dead?)

by ussnicole



Series: Dirty Work [5]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Alex needs money, Angst, Gay, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Song references, Songfic, They don't like each other, Vinny is a terrible friend, bad bet - Freeform, but they do, dirty work, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Jack is the biggest pain in the ass (literally and figuratively).Alex really needs that money, though.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Alex. I dare you.”

“There’s no way in hell! Look at him!”

“Forty bucks.”

“Ooh, you play dirty. You know I need that money. Fine.”

So began the fucking train wreck that’s been this past month. With a bad bet at a bad party with a bad friend surrounded by bad decisions. I should have walked away the moment I saw that he was there.

Jack Barakat.

Or should I say the eternal pain in my ass (here meant literally and figuratively: see further uses). I should have known that Vinny was going to try and get Jack and I to hook up again, not like that was all we had ever been doing since we met. Oh, but this time, he bet it would last. That asshole bet me forty bucks that the relationship would last. If I bow out, I’m down forty dollars that I don’t have. Somehow this feels illegal. Or immoral. Or just downright wrong. Relationships should never be based on money. That way if you get stuck in a bad one you don’t feel obligated to stay just because forty dollars you don’t have hang in the balance.

Anyway, my own personal pain in the ass (figuratively) walked back into my life right when I needed him least. I was low on rent, energy, and happiness, and then he waltzed in like he shines brighter than anyone in the goddamn world. I didn’t even have to try and seduce him after that stupid bet; he walked up to me like the goddamn king of France and started hitting on me. After a pointed glare at Vinny that said “please kill me now” and “the $40 is mine” simultaneously, I let Jack pull me up the stairs with very little resistance.

In my defense, when he’s being the other kind of pain in the ass (literally now), he isn’t all that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The sex is pretty much the only good thing about our relationship. The other 75 percent of the time (yeah, we’re animals), we’re at each other’s throats. Or should I say, just Jack is. Because he is the biggest asshole on two legs, and that’s saying something, because my uncle comes in close second and he’s about as cuddly as a great white shark.

Anyway, about a few days after the party, I had semi-moved back in with Jack. For the eightieth time. Jack and I had been fighting all day about ridiculous things that don’t even matter (seriously, who gives a fuck if the mayonnaise is on the wrong shelf in the fridge?). He came over and sat next to my on the couch, close enough to let me know that this was him attempting to reconcile. This of course alerted me to the fact that he wanted something. Jack never was one to apologize first, even if he was absolutely, irrefutably in the wrong.

“Alex?”

“What.” Jack had the audacity to wince at my tone here, like he was the victim. Like I hadn’t been the one enduring his poisonous presence all day. What a pain in the ass (figurative).

“A few of our friends are heading out to drinks at that club you like downtown,” he said softly, giving me stupid puppy eyes. God damn it.

“Sounds like fun,” I replied sarcastically, but then I sighed when he continued to pout at me. “Fuck, fine. But I’m still mad at you, and you’re still an asshole.”

“Thanks Lex!” he yelled, already half up the stairs. Half the time I feel like he’s pointing a gun at me when he asks me about stuff. Neither the first nor the last clue that I should have gotten the hell out of that party when I saw that he was there.


	3. Chapter 3

We end up walking to the club since Jack has a huge apartment downtown that is only four blocks away from it. We’re over in harbor side, near the ocean. Well, he is. I don’t actually live with him; I just stay at his house when he’s being a pain in my ass (literally).

The walk is really lovely. Jack spends the entire time either checking out the other people on the street or judging them and then making fun of them to me. He’s feeling antagonistic so I say nothing, instead shoving my hands in my pockets and staring at the sidewalk until we walk up to the club. Jack immediately heads to the door despite the queue; apparently he knows the bouncer because we are let right in. I almost find myself enjoying Jack’s company until he greets one of “our” friends with an enthusiastic kiss on the mouth.

Asshole.

I motor towards the bar where I order the stiffest drink I can get my hands on and then nurse it, glaring balefully at the dance floor and wanting to be anywhere but at the club – or in the proximity of Jack. He comes and finds me despite the telepathic murder I’m sending his way, and he has the audacity to shove his tongue down my throat. I’m beginning to think it’s his universal greeting. I wouldn’t be surprised.

By the end of the night, I’m dead set on a getaway. Staying here, and consequently with Jack, is only going to: A) ruin my mental state, B) kill me, C) win me forty dollars, or D) all of the above. My money (or lack thereof) is on D, but I can afford to lose forty dollars more than I can afford to lose my mind and/or my life.

Unfairly enough, Vinny decides it’s just the right time to show up to the club right as I come to this realization, and the smug look on his face when he sees Jack and me together ruins all of my plans and I find myself pulling Jack into another kiss, just to prove a point.

It proves more than one point, because when we get home Jack decides he wants to be a pain in my ass again (literally). We proceed to fight all of the next day, and I spend most of the evening staring longingly at the fifth floor fire escape right outside the window.

Most of the time I can’t tell if he wants me, or wants me dead.


End file.
